


Sleep Talk

by cocoamouse



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, LEWD, lots of innuendos in Vishnal's dialogue, possibly; idk tbh, what rating do I even put this under I mean it's nothing terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse
Summary: Frey realizes her husband isn't as innocent as she thought.





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Canon in-game dialogue from Vishnal:
> 
> \- lover dialogue  
> "Let's train for love."  
> \- lover dialogue  
> "In the future, I hope to be your butler. ...Ooh, it feels so embarrassing and...naughty to say that..."  
> \- when patted on the head during a date  
> "Actually, I like being patted on the head. It feels... Stimulating."  
> \- when told he's a restless sleeper after marriage  
> "Starting tonight, I'll tie up my whole body before going to sleep!" (Oh dear, now I'm blushing)

Ever since their marriage, Frey had noticed one thing in particular. Of course, Vishnal was always all-smiles, as he usually was, and even more so now that they were married - in fact, his affection and his way of showing it had even increased tremendously the past few weeks, and the princess was almost completely overwhelmed by the amount of endearment from him. Not that she minded, of course, as the excited kisses and warm smiles more than made up for the not-too-fantastic cooking.

What she did mind, however, was that Vishnal moved around a lot in his sleep. She’d wake up before dawn to him hogging the blankets (especially on cold nights, but that was to be expected), pull Frey in, and then push her away again, or practically roll about on the sheets. She couldn’t imagine what made him such a restless sleeper, and along with the fidgeting came occasional sleep-talking, which alone she wouldn’t have minded so much, as he gently purred her name, but along with his moving about, it was quite bothersome.

Of course it didn’t start out like this, as he kissed her goodnight and they were both comfortably tucked under the blankets, Vishnal was rather well-behaved, even when unconscious. It was only late at night when she’d awake to him squirming restlessly, and would have to put up with it.

Sighing, she decided to confront him about it the following day.

Vishnal was humming to himself as he rearranged the books and dusted off ornaments, quietly tending to his duties as Frey approached his room. She found it rather funny that while they lived under the same roof before marriage, after that all he had to do to get sleep was walk across to another room. Of course his old bed was still occasionally used, and perhaps once or twice by Frey herself, when he wasn’t around. It would have been a tight squeeze for the both of them, anyway, and sleeping with her husband in the same quarters as Clorica and Volkanon just didn’t seem appealing.

As she mulled over this, Vishnal had noticed her first, his eyes lighting up as his beloved wife had come to see him. “Good morning, honey.” He called, putting down the feather duster and going over to kiss her.

“Oh!” Frey started as she felt him press a kiss to her forehead, and laughed, realizing she had zoned out instead of going over to talk to him. “Good morning, darling.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, um...” she paused, and realized she was unsure how to bring up this topic. It would be strange if she suddenly brought up this topic in the middle of the day while she still had work to do, wouldn’t it? Perhaps later in the evening, when they had both settled down after work would be a better time, she decided.

“Just wanted to say I love you.” Frey said quickly.

“And I love you too.” Vishnal leant down to kiss her again. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

...

“Is something the matter?” Vishnal asked, as Frey absentmindedly stared out the window, a small frown upon her delicate features. It did not suit her at all, and as a butler and loving husband, he had to make sure she frowned as little as possible. “It’s not my cooking, is it? I tried really hard this time...!”

“Oh! No, no, not at all!” Frey quickly turned back to her plate - the curry rice wasn’t spectacular, but it was good considering his usual attempts - and she was proud of him for that. “You did a great job!”

Vishnal sighed in relief as he sat down next to her. “That’s good. I was worried it still tasted bad even if it looked okay.”

“No, no, you did great.” Frey took a spoonful and smiled. “You’re improving!”

“Well, thank you.” Vishnal looked pleased with himself, reaching for a tissue to dab away the curry on Frey’s mouth. “But you can wait until your mouth isn’t full for the praise.”

She laughed. “Of course.”

As they finished their dinner, Vishnal had gotten up to do the dishes, and Frey glanced towards their bed - where they would eventually end up later to turn in for the day, and she’d be subject to Vishnal’s restlessness again. It always seemed like he was having a nightmare, even if his drowsy mumbles said otherwise, and yet he’d be up before she was, ready to give her a good morning kiss and make breakfast.

“Vishnal,” she called, once he was done putting everything away, and was by the stove making hot milk.

He glanced back towards her. “Yes, dear?”

“You know,” she began, “ever since we got married...”

She was interrupted by a gasp, and Vishnal had turned around with a slight look of panic on his face. “What is it? Have I been doing something wrong? I, I’ll write down all the things I did and I’ll try not to do any of them-“

“Oh! No, no!” She quickly held up her hands. “No, it’s fine. You’re fine, Vishnal.”

As he sighed in relief and chuckled nervously at his sudden panic, she continued, “I’ve just noticed that you’re quite a restless sleeper.”

“Oh,” his eyes widened. “Is that so?”

Frey nodded, deciding to leave out his midnight mumbling. “Sort of, I usually end up waking up in the middle of the night to you moving around a lot; you’re always kicking and turning - I-It’s not that much of a bother, but I’m just... I just wanted to let you know, though I don’t think we can do anything about it.”

“Well, I should at least try!” Vishnal said. “If it seems I’m moving around so much... in that case, starting tonight, I’ll tie up my whole body before going to sleep!”

“What!?” Frey burst out laughing at such an idea, but when she saw the blush creep upon his cheeks as he folded his arms, looking thoughtful, her laughter stopped abruptly. “Wait, you’re joking, right?”

He didn’t respond.

“Vishnal!?” She stared at him. “Y-You really don’t have to do that!”

“Being tied up, huh,” he muttered. “Oh dear, I’m blushing now...”

“I’m sorry, what?”

He started. “What?”

Frey started at him, mouth agape, “You’re not serious, are you? You weren’t planning on actually tying yourself up?”

“Oh, no, of course not.” Vishnal laughed nervously, putting his hands behind his back. “Th-That was a silly idea, wasn’t it? It’s not like I find anything like that stimulating - um, I mean, fun. I mean!!!” He panicked. “N-Nothing! That’s right, it’s a silly idea! I’m going to get ready for bed!”

"What about the milk?" Frey asked in confusion as he haphazardly scrambled to go get changed into his pajamas.

"Y-You can have all of it! Or keep it for tomorrow!"

She watched in perplexity as he hurriedly returned to her side to kiss her goodnight, and practically leapt back into bed, throwing the covers over his head. Frey simply remained where she was, wondering what had gotten him so flustered, before shrugging it off and getting up to prepare for bed as well.

...

Once again, she awoke to movements beside of her, and she rolled around to see Vishnal frowning slightly, kicking under the blankets as he mumbled something under his breath.

Frey yawned and sat up, gently caressing his cheek. It wasn't as bad as it usually was, but he was still twisting about, and whatever dream he seemed to be having was making him murmur quite a bit. It was lucky Frey was able to fall asleep quickly again, or that this didn't happen every night, being constantly awoken to one's husband shifting about restlessly would definitely impact her sleep schedule. Perhaps she should learn something from Clorica, being able to sleep regardless of what was happening around here.

As she touched his cheek, Vishnal's eyes fluttered open, and he mumbled her name, still seemingly half-asleep. "Princess..."

"You don't have to call me princess anymore," Frey laughed softly. "I thought we discussed that a long time ago."

"Right... Mistress, you're back early." He continued, his voice still soft and heavy with sleep, and Frey realized he must have still been dreaming, or even thought he was still dreaming. When on earth had she asked him to call her 'Mistress', of all things?

Despite this, her curiosity got the better of her, and she played along. "What do you mean?"

"You said you'd be back later," he sighed, yawning as he closed his eyes again. "But since you're back early, can we continue?"

"Continue what?"

He shifted closer to her, mumbling, "my punishment."

Frey's eyes immediately widened in astonishment, and she sat up straight, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sorry?"

"But I've been bad recently, haven't I?" He continued, seemingly unaware that Frey could hear every word he was saying clearly. "Haven't I, Mistress? Please tie me up and hit me-" he paused to yawn again, "I deserve that."

"Vishnal!" She exclaimed, now all too embarrassed to hear whatever else he had to say, and he opened his eyes fully, frowning, and looked around the dark bedroom.

"Am I... Is this not a dream?" He glanced up at Frey, who was looking down at him shock, the red on her cheeks visible even in the dark room. "Are you... oh my god." He quickly sat up, holding his hands to his cheeks, before reaching out to touch Frey's face as the color drained from his.

This was quickly fixed with a furious blush, and he turned even redder than she was, quickly backing to the wall. "F-Frey! I... Oh my goodness, I-I thought I was still dreaming! Oh no, please tell me I'm still dreaming, I can't believe I..." He gulped and looked back up to her. "What did I... Did you really hear me say all of that!?"

"Well, you started with 'Mistress, you're back early'," she said, giving him a lopsided smile. "What on earth were you dreaming about? What's this about being punished?"

He hung his head, hiding his face in his hands. "Honey... I am so, so, sorry. I really thought I was still dreaming, y-you shouldn't have had to hear that."

"Vishnal," Frey crawled over to him, and he moved his hands away, still looking downwards in embarrassment. He still seemed terribly ashamed and humiliated, and she rather felt sorry for him, kissing his forehead. "It's alright. Tomorrow morning, I'll just pretend I didn't hear any of that."

He sighed out, lowering his hands. "Thank you."

"But since it's still tonight," Frey added, a devious smirk upon her face, "mind telling me why you'd like to be tied up and hit? Is that why you're such a restless sleeper?"

"Good night." He said quickly, lying back down and pulling the blankets back over his head.

Frey laughed but said nothing more, lying down as well. Perhaps she hadn't found a cure to his restless sleeping, but at least she knew the reason behind it, even if her darling husband was no longer as innocent as she had originally believed he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am so sorry


End file.
